Child of the Prophecy
by ToXiC-SeOuL-FiRe
Summary: its harry's 6th yr. in hogwarts.he meets a new student who he befriends but he doesn't understand why she just started her first yr. in school.he soon finds that out and why she never talks about her father.please R&R at least each chapter PLEASE!so i kno
1. Harry:A New Year

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or thing in here except for Angel. Who I hope you like. She is very different from the other characters. So yea…….

Authors note: just to tell u I am new at this crap so don't make fun of me! I usually like to write my own stories made up out of my head not like from stories already made and crap,but this is as close I'll get to it, and sorry bout my grammar and crap,I'm not good at it so sorry ahead before you reading it. I hope you like it though. Please give me a review once you're done reading it please. Thanks and enjoy the first chapter of my story-oh and by the way, this starts off after the 5th book. This is supposed to be the 6th book but I highly doubt any of this will happen, of course, so I'll shut up and let you read the story and also…………….this will be quite different………….I am going back and forth on my new character and Harry. please tell what you think bout that after you read the chap. actually not quite different more like a LOT different, you'll see later on in the story………if I get to finishing it………

Chapter 1: A new year

   It's a new year for Harry Potter who just turned 16 years old today at the Dursley's house. He is reading a letter from Ron, wishing him a happy birthday. His wand shining over the page as he reads, eating a chocolate frog.

_   Dear Harry,_

_  Happy sweet 16! Hows it going? Its going great here. Hermione is staying with me at the Leaking Cauldron. She's rambling on about school already! Its so annoying! She says she can't wait till we get our list of books for the school! Help me! Come here as soon as you can so I don't have to listen to her rambling on 'bout school! She's going to kill from talking 'bout school!!!!! Okay…………………. Enough of that……I'm calm now._

_  So how is it over there at the Dursley's? Are they treating well? They better be or I'll…………….. Or…………. Okay, maybe I won't do something but George and Fred will, I bet._

_  Hermione is helping me with potions and helping me memorize all the ingredients so I won't get yelled at by professor Snape if he calls on me on the first day of school. Hermione said she'll help you with it when you get here which I hope is SOON. Well I better let you go. I'll see you when you get here and please come soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bye._

- **Ron**

Harry shaking his head from Ron's letter. He can't believe that Hermione babbling on about school is really that annoying, wait it is that annoying. She does talk about school way too soon. Harry can't wait till he can leave this retched house owned by the Dursley's.

   Harry moves on his bed to put Ron's letter away in his drawer and then got Hermione's letter and present. He opened her present and found a book on potions, some ink bottles, and a new quill. Harry was disappointed that that is all he got, but at least he got something to help him with potions, his most hateful class in school. He opened Hermione's letter and took another chocolate frog from the stash Ron gave him for a birthday present. He lay back down on his bed and took his wand and started to read.

_    Dear Harry,_

_  Happy sweet 16th birthday! I hope you have a good birthday. _

_  I can't believe school is so close and I'm not even prepared! I hope they send the list of books soon! I need to read and take notes on them before we go back to school and so I know what we are going to learn this year. I wonder who our new Defense of the Dark Arts teacher is going to be. I am helping Ron with potions so he won't get yelled at by Professor Snape on the first day of school. When you get here I'll help you with it too if you want. _

_  Ron says he can't stand me talking about school. He says its too soon and that its making his head hurt. Whatever. I highly doubt that. I can't believe he's not worried about it yet. But I know he'll be complaining about not getting anything once we start getting homework and stuff. I hope you come here soon because you need to stop Ron from annoying me! I swear I'm going to die from him complaining about me and school! Well I better let you go. Hope to see you soon!___

_-_**Hermione**

  Harry is laughing quietly from both letters complaining about each other. He can't believe both of them would do that. It's Ron and Hermione what do you expect. Harry put away Hermione's letter and present in the same drawer where he put Ron's letter. Harry finished the last of the chocolate frog and put his wand on the nightstand and went to sleep dreaming about Quiditch.

   For the next week Harry had to endure the Dursley's before he got to leave for the Leaking Cauldron. When Harry got to the inn he was presented with a greeting by the Weasley family and Hermione who gave him a hug and welcoming him in.

Authors note: What did you think of it? I know it seems pretty bad but I'm trying hard to make it as good as I can and plus it hasn't been that interesting yet. It will though, don't worry please send a review so I know what u think and if I need any improvements. well thanks and please send me your review!


	2. Angel:The New Student

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone one or thing in this story except for Angel and blah blah blah, you get the idea so let me just let you read the story already so I can get a review and see how you think and please review!

Author's note: by the way, this chapter begins in October, close to Halloween. I kind of skipped some months because if I didn't it would be very boring and I don't want that! So go on and see what you think of my character, Angel.

* * *

Chapter 2: The New Student

Music beating from her headphones as she sits and listens on the plane. Her head low over a notebook, a pen moving gracefully across the page, her long black hair with red highlights covering what she is writing.

When she came out of the plane and got her luggage, she headed toward the parking lot where Hagrid awaits her arrival. She looks up at the big man with her grey eyes and nods her head in greeting. She removes her headphones from her ears, letting the hard rock music flow into the night air; letting all who pass her here what she is listening too. Hagrid looks her up and down, taking in her black, baggy punk pants, red tang-top, matching her red highlights; the four hoop earrings on her right ear, three on her left; her black nail polish and lipstick, her pale red eye-shadow covering most of her eyelids, her tan skin, and her mysterious grey eyes. Her half Asian showing through her tan skin and her eyes.

"'Ello. You must be Angel. I'm Hagrid. A pleasure to meet you," Hagrid says, holding a hand out in greeting. Angel gives a small smile and says, "the pleasure is all mine" and takes Hagrid's hand, shaking his huge hand which overwhelms hers as they shake. Once letting go of each others hands Hagrid says, "we best be gettin' off then, the Headmaster wishes to see you as soon as possible and to get you settled in." Angel nods her agreement and gets on the motorcycle that Hagrid rode to the airport. Hagrid helps her up and then tries to secure her luggage then gets on.

"Now ol' on tight to me" Hagrid says before starting up the bike. They go speeding through the air, taking Angel's breath away for only a couple of seconds. They fly through the star covered sky; no clouds at all. The moon's light shying down on them as they moved through the night.

"There it is. You're new school: Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry." Hagrid said when they came to a distance to a view to see Hogwarts. Angel looked up from looking at the sea under them. She was awestruck of what she saw. A castle, an actual castle. She couldn't believe that that was the school. It was beautiful in the moonlight, like a fairytale from a book. She smiled to herself thinking _I think I will be safe for once in such a long time._ She closed her eyes and let the wind blow her hair away from her face, her double crescent moon necklace coming out from hiding under her tang-top.

They landed on top of a tower where the Headmaster was waiting for they're arrival.

"Welcome back Hagrid" Professor Dumbledore greeted Hagrid as he got off the motorcycle. Once Hagrid got off and took Angels luggage down he helped her off the huge motorcycle. Angel gracefully landed on the ground without a sound. She looked around, taking in the beautiful scenery. Then her eyes rested on an old man, his long beard swaying in the fall wind, his dark blue robe with stars covering it. Professor Dumbledore looked down toward the young girl, her long black hair with red streaks covering as much as it could of her body.

Professor Dumbledore smile at her. Angel nodding her head slightly and smiled back in return.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Angel. It is a pleasure to meet you finally. Please come in. Dinner is about to start, I hope you haven't eaten dinner yet."

"No I haven't actually and I am quite hungry, please, let's go in" and with that the Headmaster directed Angel in and lead her toward the Great Hall where all the students await for there food.

* * *

So tell me, what do you think so far? Do you like Angel so far? The punk/goth look is something that none of the students, so I wanted her to stand out; I think I accomplished that. Please review this chapter and the first. I would like to know if there is anything I could do to make it better or something like that. Thanks!


	3. Harry:Dinner

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or thing and blah blah blah, you know the frickin drill with the disclaimer crap so screw that and let get on with the story shall we. Excuse my language, I don't know what came over me……anyway……..to the story and beyond!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 3: Dinner

"I know that the tail of a lizard and a drop snake's blood go in together but I a bloody hell don't get when you're supposed to put in a bats claw and that, that………oh what is it? Um………. "

"The eye of the bird," Hermione finished for Ron.

"Yeah, that's it. When do you put those in and what are the other ingredients Hermione? I forgot; hold on I'll check in the book" Ron said, putting down his fork on his plate and getting his book for potions out.

"You put in the eye of a bird first in the pot then you put in a newts foot after the water boils, the lizard's tail and the drop of snake's blood goes next. You stir that counter clockwise for about 10 seconds then you put in a bats claw. It's real simple Ron if you pay attention in class for once" Hermione explained then dropped a grape in her mouth.

"What is that supposed to mean?! I do to pay attention in class just not…… All the time…… I have trouble paying attention to Professor Snape when I find interesting things going on-"

"And what would that be exactly?" Hermione interrupted.

"Many things, like………….. The words in the book or doodling on my paper and……. Ok, fine, so I don't pay attention most of the times, it's just that potions class is so boring!" Ron explained.

Everyone who were listening to Ron and Hermione's argument laughed.

"That's true. I mean, c'mon, I can hardly stay awake in history" someone said. Everyone agreeing on what they said.

Harry looked up from everyone and looked to see if Hagrid was there; he was there but with a girl. Her long black hair with streaks of red held back in a low ponytail.

"Hey, Hermione, who's that girl sitting next to Hagrid. I've never seen her before." Harry asked Hermione who was sitting next to him. Hermione looked towards where Hagrid was sitting and saw the girl.

"I don't know. You should ask Hagrid after dinner. I never seen her before and if I did know her I would have noticed that hair and all that black anywhere." Hermione said then stuffed some mashed potatoes in her mouth.

Harry looked back towards Hagrid. The girl looked at him then turned her head away slowly and went back to talking to Hagrid.

When dinner ended the girl followed Professor Dumbledore in the door behind the table of where all the professors sat to eat. Harry went towards Hagrid in a fast pace so he could catch him before he went to follow the other teachers.

"Hagrid!" Harry called to Hagrid who was almost in the doorway. Hagrid turned around to see who it was.

"Hi Harry. Nice to see ya." Hagrid greeted Harry.

"Hey Hagrid. Nice to see you too." Harry greeted Hagrid. " Why did you come in late for dinner?"

"Oh, I had to pick up a new student at the airport; you saw 'er right? The one sittin' next to me durin' supper?" Hagrid explained.

"Yeah, I did. Who is she anyway? I never saw a girl like her before" Harry asked.

"Well 'er name is Angel. She came from the Caribbean on a plane. She's an orphan like yourself. 'er ma died three years ago, 'er dad I don't what happened to him. Professor heard 'bout 'er and wanted 'er to come here for school since she's never been to school 'cept for the muggle schools and she dropped out of there the year 'er ma died. They don't have a witch craft school down there so Professor Dumbledore brought 'er up here." Hagrid said.

"cool. How old is she?" Harry asked.

"Bout your age. She'll be 16 in December" Hagrid answered. "Now off wit' ya. You gotta go to bed."

"Ok, 'night Hagrid. See you tomorrow Harry said and went towards the huge doors of the Great Hall.

When he was up in his dorm with the other Gryffindor students he went straight to Ron and Hermione and told him what he heard from Hagrid about the new girl.

"So that means she's going to start with the first year students. I wouldn't really like that if I was her" Hermione said. "Well I'm going to go to bed. See you two tomorrow."

Hermione went towards the stairs where the girls sleep.

"'night Hermione" both of the boys said together.

"I never saw a girl like her before: a punk or is she a goth?" Ron said.

"I don't know, maybe she's both" Harry thought out loud. "Oh well. I'm not in the mood to talk about that tonight. I'm tired and I want to have enough sleep tonight so I can get up early and study quickly for the potions test."

"Wait, the potions test is tomorrow?! Oh no! I didn't know that! Shoot! I better study now because I don't know what we're even doing right now!" Ron exclaimed and started taking out his book for potions and some pieces of paper, quill, and an ink well. He opened the book up then stopped and looked up at Harry, "uh…….. What chapter are we on again?" Ron asked. Harry laughed and said "we're on chapter 25; yeah you do need to study. I'll leave you alone" and with that Harry went towards the stairs that lead to the boys sleeping quarters and went up the stairs.

Neville was the only one upstairs. He was sleeping on the opposite side from where Harry sleeps. Harry got into his PJs and got into bed and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

Please review so i know if this is better.i know these are coming in fast. its because i am really bored so hope you like that they are coming in fast. Please review. Thanks!


	4. Angel:Angel's House

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or thing on here and so on. You know what I mean so let's get to the story shall we.

* * *

Chapter 4: Angel's House

"Please have a seat on that stool" Professor McGonagall said in the Headmaster's room. Angel took a seat on the stool that the professor asked her to sit on.

"Now we are going to sort you in a House that would best suit you," Professor McGonagall explained. She took an old hat from a shelf, patched up in different colored cloths.

"This is the Sorting Hat; it will sort you in the right House" Professor McGonagall explained then placed the hat on Angel's head to let it do its work.

"Hm……… Very interesting……. Yes…… A lot of courage but very powerful at that but where to put you…………….." The Sorting Hat said. "Slytherin!"

Professor McGonagall removed the hat from Angel's head. Angel jumped off the stool and then sat on a chair near by.

"I will tell Professor Snape about his new arrival and get your things settled in your room." Professor McGonagall said and headed off towards the exit and went down the stairs.

"Until she returns to tell us when your things are ready we will talk" the Headmaster said. "Okay" Angel said.

"Now please tell me, how did you survive without your mother to take care of the bills and such? I would think it would be quite hard for a child your age" The Headmaster said.

"Um……… After my mother died I decided to drop out of that school and got a job at a restaurant as a waitress and made money off of that. I moved out of the house where my mother and me lived in and moved to an apartment where I am closer to my work. I did that till you came to get me" Angel said.

"Aw………. I see. But why neglect your schooling?" the Professor asked.

"Because it got in the way of me working."

"Aw……… Yes that reminds me, I must tell you that I will be having you attend the first year students in there classes since you just came."

"Um…………. Professor…… I don't think that will be necessary, I am quite good at my crafts and potions."

"Really? Well let us see how far you are in your witch craft shall we? Let us start from the beginning and work our way up to see how far you are" the Professor said and went to his bookshelf and grabbed some books and set them down on an end table then gathered some things they can practice on.

Angel did all she was asked to do from the start of the first year of witch craft to the sixth year where she is supposed to be. It took only about an hour and a half before the professor finished testing her on her craft, potions, history and so forth.

"That is all I have learned from my mother" Angel said and sat down on the chair she sat in earlier.

"Well that is perfect. You are in the same level of all the children your age should be. I will tell Professor Snape that you will attend all the sixth year students in there classes, I have only one more test for you" the Professor said.

"And what is that?"

"Can you produce a Patronus?" the Professor asked. Angel just smiled at the Professor then yelled "_Expectro Patronum!"_ from Angel's wand came out a silverish purple angel. The angel flew around the room and then landed elegantly on the floor. The Professor was most pleased and circled the angel, when he came back to face the angel he looked closely at the face and then at Angel and back again. After a minute or so he talked, "this is quite peculiar I must say, the Patronus you produced looks exactly like you. I have never seen that before in all my life" the Professor said. "Well……… I don't know how that happened but it," Angel said and then she made the angel come back to her wand.

"I must say as well that I never seen a Patronus come back to its owner's wand as well, it usually evaporates in the air but you call yours back to your wand" the Professor said.

Angel was saved from explaining it when a knock on the door came and then Professor Snape came in from behind it.

"Good evening Headmaster. Professor McGonagall said that I have a new student in here," the Professor said.

"Yes you do. This is Angel Kim, she is your new student." The Headmaster gestured a hand toward Angel who got up from her seat and bowed so slightly from her waist. "It is a pleasure to meet you sir" Angel said, keeping her grey eyes on Professor Snape as she bowed.

"As to you Ms.Kim. I will put her in the first year students Headmaster since she is just starting school." Professor Snape said.

"Oh no Professor. I have just tested her on her subjects and she is very eligible to attend with the sixth year students in there classes."

"Is that so? May I see as well so I know and may I test her myself on potions?" Professor Snape asked and seated himself in a chair he was standing next to.

"Of course Professor, but only if it is okay with Ms.Kim here then I would be gladly to test her." The Headmaster said and looked at Angel for permission. Angel nodded her head. "Well then, shall we begin?" and with that he tested Angel again on her subjects, doing everything and answering everything correct. When it was Professor Snape's turn to test her he asked her everything that he could think of from the first year to the sixth year. She answered every question correct which pleased him very much. "I do believe you are correct Professor Dumbledore. I will make sure she is out into the same classes as the sixth year students, but may I ask about her O.W.L.S; what are we going to do about that?"

"Oh do not fret about it Professor, I will make sure she is tested on her O.W.L.S personally" Professor Dumbledore said. "Now I do believe that she should be settled into her House and meet some of her peers as well and have a student tomorrow show her around the school before she goes to her classes and also where her classes are. Pick a student and have him or her do so for a week or less, only until she knows pretty much where everything is."

"Of course Professor. I will do that. Come along Ms.Kim. I will show you where your House is" and with that they said they're good byes and Professor Snape escorted Angel to the Slytherin dormitory where Draco Malfoy awaits to show Angel around the dorm.

When Professor Snape and Angel arrive in the dorm of the Slytherin's he introduces all of his students one by one. "And this is Mr.Draco Malfoy, Head boy of the Slytherins. He will be showing you around the school and the dorm and this is Angel Kim. She is our new student at Hogwarts" Professor Snape said who gestured a hand toward Angel. Draco smirked at Angel. He looked her up and down, trying to take in of what he saw. Angel knew when she lade eyes on him she wouldn't like him at all. Angel just gave a fake smile and nodded her head in greeting; _you are kidding me if this boy is going to show me around the school. Hopefully I can ditch this bastard and look around the school by myself,_ Angel thought to herself.

"Hi Angel, should I start showing you around the dorm before you go to bed?" Draco said.

"Of course" Angel replied. Draco went around the room showing her the dorm. Angel followed behind him looking at the things he pointed at and what they are or where they lead. Every now and then Malfoy would look back at Angel and checking her out.

"Well that is of the dorm. I will show you tomorrow the school and where all our classes are too" Malfoy said. "Well then, I will see you then. 'Night," Angel said and dismissed herself. _My god that boy is full of himself I bet. I also bet a lot of kids hate him 'cause I do already………… But……… Maybe I could play a trick on him. It wouldn't hurt him. _Angel thought of it and laughed quietly. She headed up the flight of stairs leading to the girls sleeping quarters.

When she arrived in the room where she would be sleeping, no one was there. She liked that idea, she liked being alone. She scanned the room to find her things, and at the end of the room, in a corner was her luggage and her bed. She walked over there. She looked at her uniform; _ugh…………I skirt! You must be flippin' joking me! I hate skirts, mostly these short things………ugh……I am REALLY gonna be uncomfortable in my classes. _Angel shrugged and opened her chest that had all her things in it and under all of those things is a hidden compartment which is locked, it has all the things that she doesn't want anyone to look through and she knows these kids in her House will. She dropped her uniform in the chest and took out a huge T-shirt in which she sleeps in and closed the lid of the chest. She crawled into the bed that she would be sleeping in for the rest of the year. She blew out the candle that was sitting on her end table and went to sleep.

* * *

Please review so I know if I did good and if I need any improvements on my story or grammar, well either one so please review and thanks!


	5. Harry:Meeting the New Student

* * *

Disclaimer: you know the drill on this thing so ill just say I don't own anyone or thing except Angel.

* * *

Chapter 5: Meeting the New Student

Harry got up before six o'clock in the morning so he could study. He got dressed and went down to the Great Hall with his books to study out of. He sat at the Gryffindor table and opened his book for potions class and got some paper, his quill, and his ink well.

About two hours later someone came in the Great Hall. Harry looked up from what he was doing; he saw the new girl, Angel, come into the Great Hall. She stopped in the entrance of the Great Hall, her grey eyes staring back at him. She walked towards the Slytherin table and got out some books and a couple of things to use her spells on. She read for a couple of minutes then took out her wand and started doing spells on the items she brought. The spells she was doing seemed to be for fifth year students. After a while Harry decided to walk over there.

"Um…….. Hi Angel" Harry said nervously. Angel looked up from what she was doing. She smiled at Harry. "Hello."

"What are you doing?"

"I am getting ready for my O.W.L.S exams" she said.

"Your O.W.L.S exams?" Harry asked. _Why would she be studying for her O.W.L.S exams? _Harry thought to himself.

"I haven't done my O.W.L.S exams. I am in the sixth year like you but I've been in a school before. Professor Dumbledore said that I would be taking them as soon as possible so I can attend the sixth year classes with the other sixth year students" she explained.

"Oh……… I see. Do you need any help with anything then?"

Angel shook her head. "No. I've already done these spells before, they are quite easy actually."

"Oh, okay then. Well good luck then."

"Thanks. Oh, what's your name again?" She asked.

Harry was surprised that she didn't know who he was. He smiled. "My name is Harry Potter" and then Harry walked back to the Gryffindor table and went back to studying his potions book.

When everyone started to come in Harry put his work back in his school bag when he saw Ron and Hermione come in together. Ron looked really tired; he must have stayed up too late studying for potions. Hermione on the other hand was the exact opposite of Ron; she was wide awake and didn't look like she was going to collapse right there on the spot.

"Hey guys" Harry greeted them.

"Hi Harry, did you come here early to study for the potions test today?" Hermione said when she sat down next to him.

"Yea, I also talked to Angel. She came in early too but she was studying for her O.W.L.S exams."

"O.W.L.S exams? But I thought she was in our year?" Hermione said.

"She is but has never been in a school before and Professor Dumbledore said that she has to take the exams before she can attend our classes; that's what she told me when I asked." When they were talking the food was served. Harry took a drink from his orange juice. Harry looked in Angel's direction to see what she was doing. Malfoy came in and sat next to her when she turned her head to see who sat next to her her face didn't look that happy to find Malfoy sitting next to her. Harry laughed.

"What? What's so funny?" Hermione asked.

"Angel. Malfoy just came in and decided to sit next to her, she didn't look that happy about it; it seems she also doesn't like Malfoy that much either." Harry said.

Hermione looked in the direction Harry was looking and saw Malfoy trying to start up a conversation with her. She laughed too. "Your right. She not in the least interested in talking to him either. I feel sorry for her to have to be in the same House as Malfoy." Hermione said. They both laughed again.

"You know Ron it's not a good idea to stay up past midnight studying. It's bad because you wont remember much about what you've studied" Hermione said as she was getting a pancake.

"Oh shut up……….." Ron said then he just let his head hit the table.

"And it's not very good not to eat breakfast, mostly when you have a test coming up" Hermione explained.

"Oh……….. Bloody screw it. I'm too freakin' tired to eat" Ron mumbled, his head still lying on the table.

"You're lost."

When it was time to go to your first class, Harry and Hermione helped Ron get off the bench and helped him stand so he could walk to they're first class, potions. Harry looked back to see where Angel went. She was going through the door where all the professors go through with Professor Dumbledore behind her, both of them talking. _I wonder why she's going that way _Harry thought to himself then shrugged the question to the back of his mind and focused on getting Ron to class.

* * *

Pleases review so I know if I am doing good on this story or if there is something wrong with my grammar or something and please tell if the story is good so far or not. thanks!


	6. Angel:Classes

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or thing and blah blah blah and you get the idea now to the story!  
  


* * *

Chapter 6: Classes  
  
After breakfast I went with the Headmaster to his quarters to do my O.W.L.S exams. We met some of the elder wizards to test me on my exams. I went through quickly. They weren't hard at all. I got an excellent on all of them. After the exams the headmaster gave me my schedule; "now, your first and second classes have passed, your third class is the Care of Magical Creatures. It is outside next to Hagrid's cabin. You know where that is I am sure. You have missed a third of the class so hurry over there." I nodded my head and ran off to the Slytherin quarters and grabbed my book for the class and my cloak that I brought with me. I didn't like the one they gave me from the school so I use mine. I walked quickly to where Hagrid's cabin is. They were all outside at the edge of the forest. They were in groups with some kind of creature. The students slowly looked up from what they were doing when I walked by.  
  
"Ah. Miss Kim. Welcome to Care of Magical Creatures class."  
  
"Hello Hagrid." I greeted him. "So what are we doing today?"  
  
"Well, we are trying to feed some Allifordors."  
  
"Okay. Where would you like me to go?" He looked around and found Draco and his group having trouble feeding they're creature.  
  
"Why don't you go over to Mr.Malfoy's group?"  
  
"Okay." I grumbled over to Draco. He was trying not to get bitten by the animal. I shook my head. I take it he didn't listen to Hagrid on how to feed them. "You're supposed to let them smell you and then let them nudge you're hand so you know that they trust you." I said walking over to them. Draco looked up but he forgot to move his hand away from the Allifordors' mouth; it bit him hard on the hand. He yelped in pain which brought some eyes looking towards our direction. I tried not to laugh out loud.  
  
"Aw......... Mr.Malfoy, you should of moved your hand away from its mouth if your not gonna feed 'em. Ms.Kim would you please take Mr.Malfoy to the infirmary so he can get that bandaged up." I nodded my head and dragged the complaining Malfoy to the infirmary.  
  
"When my father hears about this he will make sure that fat man is sued" he mumbled under his breath. I rolled my eyes and tightened my grip on him.  
  
"Ow! You're hurting me!" he complained.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you" I said and mumbled under my breath "you bratty pureblood." He looked at me. "What did you call me?"  
  
"Oh nothing Malfoy. Just keep walkin'." I walked faster to the infirmary, dragging him with me.  
  
"Slow down you bloody mudblood!"  
  
I laughed. "For your info Malfoy I'm a bloody pureblood like you so don't be callin' me a mudblood" I said coldly. He was silent the rest of the way to the infirmary, thank God.  
  
He got bandaged up and we walked slowly to the Great Hall since lunch has started. He kept glancing; it was getting annoying me. Rolled my eyes; "if your gonna keep staring at me then take a picture, it will last longer."  
  
"Sorry" he said sarcastically.  
  
When we came to where the hallways cross each other, instead of going straight towards the Great Hall I turned to the right where the library is.  
  
"Wait, where are you going Angel? The Great Hall is this way."  
  
"I know that Draco, I'm going to the library. I'm not hungry" I said still walking towards the library.  
  
Draco grabbed my wrist to make me stop. "Wait." I looked down where he was holding my wrist. I looked back up, staring at Draco. "Let go of my wrist Draco."  
  
"No." He moved me to the wall and put his arms on both sides of me so I wouldn't leave. I sighed, "Draco, c'mon, your gonna miss lunch."  
  
"I don't care." He moved closer towards me. I was becoming really uncomfortable. I would hurt him but I didn't think it was right to hurt him even more. His face came closer to mine and then he kissed me. I was alarmed by this, but I couldn't move away from him. I kissed him back. I have no idea why though but I guess I just got caught up in the moment and put my arms around his neck. He pressed his lips even harder. He pried my lips open and slipped his tongue in; okay, now this had to stop. I moved my head away and pushed him away from me and walked quickly towards the library, shaking my head furiously and scolding myself for even letting him kiss me, but I have to admit that he was a good kisser; wait! What am I saying!? I shook my head again and walked into the library and hit my head on the desk as hard as I could when I sat down. What the hell was I bloody thinking? And hit my head on the desk again but not as hard as I did before.  
  
"What was I bloody thinking?!" I whispered to myself.

* * *

PLEASE R&R!


	7. Harry:Angel's Fear

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for angel and blah blah blah. You know what I mean. On with the story!!!!!

AN: ok! Sorry to those who were waiting for the story, a little different here, I know it's been boring through this little story so I though let's make it go a little faster here shall we. Oks! On with the show!!!!(I always wanted to say that)

* * *

Chapter 7: Angel's Fear

"Oh gods that was hard!" Ron said when he sat down on a bench for lunch. "How in the bloody world am I supposed to remember what a slug is used for for over half the potions we learned so far? God! I think Snape's trying to kill us or something to that direction!"

"Oh shut it Ron! It's your fault for staying up past midnight studying! And besides, the test was easy. I can't believe you don't know what the slug is for in all our potions. Honestly!" Hermione exclaimed sitting across from Ron and Harry.

"Uh….. Hermione….. I'd have to agree with Ron here, it was pretty hard. But it's you not me, so it's easy to you, but that question on the slug and what it's used for was really easy. It's to thicken the potion, at least that's what I remember." Harry said, grabbing for some chicken.

Hermione smiled. "That is precisely correct Harry."

"What! Is that really what the slug was used for? Just for thickening? Ugh…. I put down like five different things and none of them was thickening the bloody potion! Argh!!! I'm gonna die if I have to go through potion for the next month!" Ron yelled throwing up his hands then dropping his head on the table. "OW!"

"You know Ron we _are _going to be taking potions the _whole_ year so lets hope what you say doesn't come true. Now if you don't mind I am going to the library to look up on the Pegasus's for homework before class starts. I'll see you later. Bye" Hermione said then walked towards the entrance of the Great Hall and turned toward the library.

Harry just stared at Ron who was unfortunately hitting his head on the table continuously.

"Um….. Ron you should probably stop doing that not unless you want to lose more brain cells…. Which I think is not a good idea." He didn't listen so Harry said good-bye and that he'll see him next hour then left the Great Hall.

He was walking toward divinations class when he turned a corner and ran right into someone falling right on top of them. When he could finally see straight he looked right in the face of Angel. He scrambled off of her and trying to gather his stuff.

"I'm sorry" he kept repeating while picking up his stuff then trying to help Angel with her things.

"Hey! Hey! It's ok! Jeesh; no need to go freaking out on me." She exclaimed while grabbing her things from Harry then realizing it was Harry said. "Oh! Hey Harry."

"Hey. Um….. sorry for running into you. I wasn't paying attention."

"Oh. It's ok."

"So….. Um….. What's your next class?" Harry said grabbing his things off the floor.

"Um……. History of Magic. Never cared much for the subject actually, and plus I think I will fall asleep listening to the professor talk."

Harry laughed. "True. Well do you want to walk together since I'm going the same way?"

She smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that," and they started walking towards they're classes.

After a couple of minutes of silence Harry asked "so….. Do you know your score yet for your O.W.L.S?"

"Yeah, I got a hundred. The test was easy and I also took the N.E.W.T.S test and that was also easy as well."

Harry was awestruck. "Whoa. You serious, I had trouble on both of them. Hey! You might even be smarter than Hermione! Wow……. There's something right there." He grinned thinking about it.

Angel laughed. _She has a nice laugh _Harry thought to himself.

"Well I'll see you later Harry" Angel said then walked toward her class.

"Bye."

"Uh…….. Harry what the bloody hell was that?" Ron said behind him.

"Oh…… Um, is it an issue if I talk to her?"

"Let me think for a minute Harry………. Uh yes. She is a Slytherin! But I have to say she is a really nice and good looking Slytherin I might add." Ron said then shook his head. "I am just curious though, how are you always going after girls who have Asian in they're blood?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I just find them…….. I don't know." Then walked toward divination room; Ron running after him.

After that he and Angel would walk together to they're classes if they are going to the same direction, talking about what happened to them that day and what they are going to do in one of they're classes that the other one didn't have yet.

A couple weeks later Harry found Angel in an empty class room after dinner. She was in a corner with her knees drawn up to her chest, her head hiding behind her knees.

"Angel?" Angel looked up. Harry saw a scared look on her face before she turned her head to look in another direction.

"Angel what's wrong?" Harry said when he was walking toward her slowly. She didn't answer.

"Angel?" Harry said squatting down next to her.

"Nothing Harry. Its nothing" she muttered then slowly turned her head toward him, her face having showing no fear in it. She looked tired, like she hasn't had sleep in days. Harry sat down next to her.

After a train of silence went by Harry couldn't stand it anymore.

"Angel what is wrong? You look like you haven't had sleep in days, you haven't been at the Great Hall for like the whole week, you haven't met me to walk to classes together the whole as well, and when you turned your head towards me when I came in you looked……. Scared." Angel just looked away.

After a moment she spoke. "I'm sorry Harry. I just got news about something…….. In the beginning of… the week and I….. I don't know….. I just couldn't believe it…." Quietly she said to herself, "Dumbledore promised that he couldn't find me here….."

Harry didn't understand what she meant…… It's like she was hiding from something. After awhile Harry said "Angel, what are you so afraid of?" Angel sat there quietly for awhile, not wanting to speak then very quietly she said the one thing she was afraid of, "my father….."


	8. Angel:Meeting Harry Again

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or thing except my characters I made and yah dah yah dah yah dah and on with the story!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 8: Meeting Harry Again

After telling Harry what her fear was she has stayed away from him, not wanting to talk about it. She regretted it too. She was never open to anyone but her mother. She does fear him but she also loathes him with a great passion that no one can ever pass. When she here's his name hate and fear will swell in her stomach.

She hasn't eaten dinner for about four weeks now. Hearing about her father; making her lose her appetite. She would go to the library and study till she was too tired to study anymore, or she would hide in an empty classroom with her notebook full lyrics she has written and reread them or write more till she was also too tired to do that as well.

One day after her last class she went to an empty classroom; with her notebook in hand, and sat in a corner and read her lyrics she has written.

Her alfit she was wearing was of black punk pants with a black tang top and a long, black sweater that goes all the way down to the heels of her black, knee-high boots; a hood connected to the sweater as well.

After a while she decided to get up and move around, tired of just sitting in that corner. She put down her notebook and started walking toward the middle of the classroom, humming one of her favorite songs that she has written. In the middle of the room she started singing the song.

_In a room of dusted shadows_

_There I lay_

_Hope that someone will find me_

_So there I wait_

_Hoping_

_Waiting_

_For that person to find me_

_And bring me_

_Home once again_

_I miss it_

_And hope_

_And wait_

_For that one person to come_

_And bring me home_

_My soul is lost_

_For so long I don't know_

_Where it is_

_I want it all_

_To end this nightmare_

_I want it all_

_To come to an end_

_I want that one person to find me_

_I have the strength to carry on_

_The hope that that one person will find me_

_So I wait_

_And wait_

_Till that day_

_For him to bring my soul home_

_My body lies in the shadows_

_Waiting for my soul_

_To revive my body once again_

_I will wait_

_And wait_

_For him_

_Till then_

_I have hope_

_That someday_

_I will have my soul be found once again_

She was in the air now and had used her magic to bring a piano and a violin playing by themselves. Fairies were flying in the air around her; they're fairy dust falling over her. She played with them when she was singing. When she was living at her home in the Caribbean she would always sing her songs in her backyard and the fairies would come and listen and play with her. She lost her surroundings, not noticing what was going on around her till she was done singing. It was like she was in her own little world where nothing was wrong. She loved it. It always cheered her up.

After she was done singing the fairies all of a sudden dispersed from the room. After a while when she could notice her surroundings once again she felt a presence where the door was to the classroom. She looked behind her and saw the one person she was trying to avoid: Harry. He had an awestruck expression on his face.

_Why is he looking up towards me? Isn't he taller than me………_ She thought then she looked down and saw that she was almost four feet from the ground. _Ah crap!_ She lowered herself down and made the instruments that she brought out from her magic disappear with just a wave of her hand. _Oh crap! Where's my frickin' wand!!!!!! _She thought then remembered it was in her school robes in her bedroom. _Oh shit……… how the bloody hell am I gonna explain this. Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!!!!!!!! _She mentally kicked herself.

After what seemed like a decade of silence she finally said; "what in bloody hell are you doing here Harry? Aren't supposed to be in the Great Hall eating or something?"

He woke up from his shock of what he has just seen a couple of minutes ago. "I was just walking past here towards Gryffindor Dormitory when I heard music being played and someone singing….. I just wanted to see who it was. What- how- how did you get all those fairies in here and how did you bring those instruments here without a wand and how did you get that high in the air without a wand as well?"

"Oh god Harry…… lets just say I'm not like any normal witch but if you don't mind I am going to go to my dorm now. Good night Harry" and Angel walked past him toward the door.

On her way toward her dorm she thought _what am I going to do with you Harry?_

When Angel got to the Slytherin dorm she went stiff. _Oh shit! Where the hell is my notebook?!_ Angel tried to remember where she last put it. _The classroom!_

* * *

This song was written for this chapter by me.what do you think of it?oh and please R&R!!!!thanks!!!!! 


End file.
